How to whore yourself off
by SlyFoxX3
Summary: Zexion's dreams where crushed by Xemnas as Ienzo. And it seems Zexion's just found a weapon to turn others to his bidding. After all when everyone's willing to do something for you, why not pay the one-night cost? Title gives all warnings.
1. Vexen

_**SlyFox: I can't beleave we're doing this...**_

_**Yaoiornot: I can~**_

_**SlyFox: That's cause it was your idea!**_

_**Yaoiornot: But of course! Now get on with it!**_

_**SlyFox: But why Zexion!**_

_**Yaoiornot: 'Cause Roxas, Axel, hell even Demyx is over done**_

_**SlyFox: *Sigh* Fine...**_

_**Yaoiornot: hehe~ let the RPing begin~**_

_**SlyFox: We own nothing, and I'm sorry Zexion...**_

* * *

_**How to whore yourself off**_

_**Chapter 1: VEXEN**_

_Alright... Let's see how'd this all begin? That's right! It was like this:_

Ugh. This is not how it was supposed to happen! I'm sick and tired of people fucking underestimating me! When I was Ienzo I tried to fucking worn Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, and Aeulus that this 'portal' idea they had was bad, but no don't listen to Ansem the Wise's apprentice! And to top it off I even was punished for it! Not only am I what Xeha-Xemnas named a 'nobody', but I was also shunned and punished by Ansem... What I worked all my life to gain it's just-

"Number XI." Oh yes that too I'm somehow XI everyone else is in front of me! I slowly turned to see Xemnas.

I held back a growl. "Yes superior." I tried not to spit it out, who the hell does this fool think he is!

He didn't seem to notice, good keep being an idiot so I can steal your hopes from you! "I want you to help Vexen from now on in the labs till told otherwise. Understood?"

I felt my eye twitch but got up any ways. "Yes superior." I quickly left down the hall to fight off the urge to punch him.

Later

"Are you sure your calculation's correct? I don't think its correct Number VI."

I am going to fucking kill this bastard! No Zexion... Don't snap... Not yet at least. I let out a sigh. "Yes Vexen I triple checked and everything." I droned like an elementary student would.

Vexen huffed. "I still think it's wrong." Don't snap. "Then again what did I possibly exspect-" Don't snap. "-From a kid." That's it!

"I'm not a fucking kid!" I yelled glaring.

Vexen glared right back. "Number VI, I am Number IV making me your superior. So don't you dare talk back to me." He growled out.

I have no clue what happened or how, but next thing I knew... We were on the floor... My... Lips on his... It wasn't unpleasant just... Weird. "I'll show you who's the 'superior'." My voice came out husky... But that wasn't me!... I think... I have to admit the look on Vexen's face is priceless, so I just let my body take over. It knows what to do after all... Hopefully.

"Nu-" Oh shut up! My lips covered his again, and I roughly bit his lip, till blood was drawn and I could taste the chrome flavor. My hands moved down to unzip his coat. I pulled my lips away from his, and licked the blood off his bottom lip, then licked my own. Strange... I think I like this! I feel power for the first time, I feel like I'm in charge, I like it! "Zexion..."

I looked at my... Captive, that sounds about right. I smirked. "What no more 'Number XI'?" I teased, Vexen looked away. I don't like that. "Nuh-uh Vexen eye's on me~" I purred licking his ear. "Or else I'll have to punish you." I bit his ear at the end of the sentence, he gasped. My smirk widened further when I noticed he was hard.

I let my hand go for his coat's zipper. "No Nu-"

I push my knee between his legs, and he let out a hiss. "'No'? There is no 'no' in this Vexen. Don't worry though, I'll just finish up here and we can go our separate ways. Okay?" I said taking the zipper again, this time Vexen said nothing and just laid there. "Good." I said pushing my lips to his again.

_This goes on for a while so just let me skip the boring foreplay, and get to the good part shall we? Well by this point Vexen's under me sweating, and panting, covering his face with the back of his hands. No fun. But whatever I'm still in control and that's all that matters._

My cock is buried inside him, and I'm slowly moving. I want to drag this out I want this to be torcher, and a reminder not to look down on me. I was shocked when I heard Vexen mumble something. "What?" Again he mumbles. Annoying. I pulled his hair so I could see his face. "Don't mumble, it's annoying. Now what did you say?"

Vexen whined a little. "I-I asked you to p-please m-move faster..." Vexen whined.

I smirked, "sense you asked so nicely." I pulled my shaft out completely and shoved it in again quickly. And that set the rhythm.

_Okay so I don't revisit this memory often, no need to when I got the real thing with not one but many people, but this did last quite a while. It's a strange thing to remember, but... I fucking love the noises he makes. He's my- I'm getting a little too far. Now, where was I? Well..._

_So after are *cough* event. We steered clear of one another for a long time. Nothing changed no new member's, though Xemnas plan's on there being 13 or something already labeled us Organization XIII. Normal went on no one talked to anyone innless spoken too. Well, let me make this clear, Vexen approached me._

"Z-Zexion?"

I turn from my book to see Vexen standing in my doorway. "Yes, Number IV?" I asked, not really paying attention, just wanting to get back to my book. After a long moment of silence I sighed, carefully dog folded the page I was on, and set the book down. I looked to him and glared. "Is there a reason you are here eating up my time IV? Or are you just here to keep me from my nightly reading?" Again Vexen didn't answer just bit his lip. Weird... By reading the posture he has... He's... Nervous? About wha- Ohhh~ I see. "Is this about the night we shared?... Vexen."

He shivered when I said his name. Too easy~ "Yes..."

"Well?" I asked, forging innocence.

"I-I'd like... Another..." What? That was suppose to be punishment you ass!

I crossed my arms clenching my fist. "No."

"Why not?" He asked seeming braver.

I need a lie, and I need it now... Ah! "The Superior wants me to find new members for our organization." I said, not completely a lie... Not that it matters.

"What?" Did you not hear me? "I-I'll get the Superior to give your Mission to someone else. Or whatever... Anything..." He looked away.

'Anything'? Wait from one night h- Oh! Duh! Like the gods and goddesses use to do! Control there servants with sex, of course sex is a drive! And if I got control over Vexen this easily then. I smirked. I can get the rest. Yes Xemnas. **You. Will. Pay...**


	2. Axel

SlyFox: Oh god…

Yaoiornot: I can~

SlyFox: I hate you…

Yaoiornot: Whatever let's get started: D

SlyFox: *Sigh* Fine…

Yaoiornot: Beside's it's gonna be Axel this time

SlyFox: True, I won't be TOTTALLY scared

Yaoiornot: We own nothing. If we did Kairi wouldn't be there~

SlyFox: Or Larxene

* * *

Chapter 2: Axel

_My next challenge was Number VIII. Due to… Complications… You see I wouldn't touch Number II with a six-foot pole. And I'll never admit it but… Number III scares me. He did before we were Nobody's and he does now… Number IV was already where I wanted him, I no longer have missions, so most of my time is in the lab, the library, or… Well, I'd 'reinforcing' my control on Number IV. Oh! And Number V already joined! It wasn't hard. Turns out the poor fool already had a crush on me. However, by our conversations he thinks I'm innocent… Heh. Wonder what he'd do if he knew Vexen had me before him self._

_Now beside's that other things have happened. Xemnas decided it was time to add more members. It started with Saix, Number VII. I planed on getting him too, and this is where the complications came into play. Saix was loyal to Xemnas, and to add to it never left his side… Well that and every time anyone besides Xemnas tried to get near him he'd growl and try to bite. I doubt he's even human, because of his actions and his pointed ears…_

_Now today however another new member joined us…_

Once again we were on these stupid chairs that rise with every mission completed. So far Xemnas and Saix where the highest up. 'I hope they hit the ceiling…' I thought amusingly.

Xemnas stood up. 'Stupid flouting powers.' I really wanted to see him fall! *Sigh* Oh well… "Number VIII I wish to welcome you to the origination XIII."

I heard a faint chuckle mixed with a scoff. For the first time I actually looked up from my book, and to the new member. He had his hood down showing off his red spiky hair. Humm, green emerald eyes… Interesting… "Sorry gramps, but I only see seven. But hey! It's eight if you count me, so don't feel too bad." I tried my hardest not to smirk and show no emotion, as is expected of me. I like this one; he really just gave the finger to Xemnas through his insults. He'd be a good add on.

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard Saix growl. He probably wants to rip this guys arms off, and Xemnas didn't look to happy. "Axel." He said warningly. Axel?

The red-head scoffed again. "Relax old man I'm just kidden." He smirked. "Mostly." Oh. Axel. Again I had to fight back a smirk.

"Number VIII, you are to address me and everyone in this room as 'Superior', understand?"

"Pst. You wish!" Axel shot back looking unimpressed. Hmm… Maybe no call Xemnas that, but as for me… We'll see.

_This was how I came to know Axel, Number VIII, his element: fire._

"Number VI." Oh god what does he want **now**?

I turned to face him. "Yes, Superior?" I asked.

"I want you to teach Number VIII how things work around here. Got it?"

Oh this is just the opportunity I was waiting for. I smirked. "Of course Superior." I said curtly.

The fool just nodded and walked off, Saix fallowing behind him. Now to figure out how to approach this…

_I observed Axel for awhile. Awhile being a few hours. That's really all it took for me to get what I needed. 1) He smokes 2) he's a pervert and 3) Xaldin and Xigbar gave him beer which he drank. Heh. So it was relatively easy, as a matter as a fact he still is._

_After getting my observations I informed him of Superior wanting me to explain things to him, and asked to meet in his room. He fell for it._

Axel inhaled his cigarette and blew out a long stream of smoke. His eyes never left the door, he was awaiting his 'Superior', as Xemnas wanted him to start calling anyone above him, to come barging in and yelling at him until he was red in the face. Axel chuckled, 'this will be fun considering he doesn't know I don't learn easily.' His finger tapped on a nearby table and kept in rhythm. What? He was impatient!

Suddenly, the door handle moved and Zexion entered. Axel put out his cigarette and prepared for the bluenettes worst. "Hello, Zexion." He said off handedly, whilst slowly getting up to his feet.

Zexion huffed from lack of air; he had to come from the lab all the way up. "Axel, 'Superior' says you're..." He stepped closer to the drunken redhead, "an ungrateful little punk."

"Little?" Axel fell backwards onto the couch again and limped to one side. "Zexion, I'm taller then you… Ugh." Axel rubbed his temples. "L-look I don't feel good can we reschedule or whatever?"

'No it must be now, the opportunity might not be this good again!' "I don't care! I have plans for the rest of the month and I was _really _looking forward to tonight." 'How to go about this? Would he even be bottom, or am I going to have to bottom…'

"Well, what did you have in mind we do? 'Cause to tell the truth you can yell till you're face is blue about this whole 'superior' shit." His hand patted the seat next to him on the couch in his room. His hair slightly obscured as his head leaned towards the left, staring Zexion straight in the eye.

Zexion was surprised, this was the opportunity he was waiting for, but it was nerve wrecking thinking of doing anything with a drunken Axel. Would he forget it all by morning, and that wouldn't work towards his plan. He sighed this **would** have to wait. "Nothing now. Go to bed, I'm going back to my room if you're just going to be perverted." 'Oh shit I messed up. I wasn't suppose to say that!'

"Zexion.." The boy's eyes returned to Axel's, "You know youwere the one thinking of those thoughts too." Axel said seriously all traits of being drunk gone.

Zexion gritted his teeth, "That was before." He turned back to the door, placing a hand on the handle. He hesitated for a moment, Axel **is**drunk. I mean, he could easily get Axel to do anything now. He smiled to himself and turned around with a slight pout on his face. Deciding Axel defiantly was **not** a bottom, so he tried to play innocence. Axel's eye brow lifted and smiled. Yep defiantly a seme.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" Axel teased. Zexion walked to the couch and sat in the offered seat.

"You're drunk and you won't be so focused on anything I **really **wanted to say, and not what Xemnas intended." Zexion looked at him with soft, cute eyes.

Axel grinned, "You can drink some too, and then it wouldn't seem so bad." Zexion just stared. 'Idiot.'

Zexion turned in his seat, "drinking is bad." The teenager pointed at Axel, in a 'you're an example' way.

Axel slid an arm around the boy's waist, "I know, but sex is much better when you're drunk." He whispered in Zexion's ear, blowing in it softly.

The boy's hair on his neck stood on end and he shuddered, "I see.." 'What the fuck?' It's your first time bottoming, his mind reminded him. 'Oh yah…' He thought back lamely.

"I love you, Zexion." Axel pushed the boy back onto the couch. Zexion looked to his right and looked back up. 'How drunk is he!? Oh well… Should I let this continue?' He nodded and lifted his hands, locking them behind Axel's neck.

Axel leaned down, his nose rubbing Zexion's soft cheek, he extended his tongue and licked Zexion's ear lobe. Zexion nibbled on his bottom lip, breathing heavily. 'Fuck, no wonder Vexen likes this so much!' Axel slid a hand down Zexion's side, slipping two fingers under the rim of his shirt. He tugged up softly and Zexion sat up to allow him to remove it fully.

Axel kissed down Zexion's neck and chest softly, suckling a few times. The skin turned a light pink as his lips parted from it. Zexion groaned softly, more, he wanted more. Axel lowered himself, kissing Zexion's stomach and trailing his tongue down his stomach. Zexion's back arched and he moaned softly. 'Okay I don't care who gets it shoved in, but I want control damn it!'

"Axel..." Zexion groaned, he sat up and wrapped pushed Axel's back against the couch's armrest. He sat in Axel's lap, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. He rocked forward slightly, making them both moan. Zexion bit Axel's ear lobe and licked a trail of hot saliva down his neck. He nipped on the man's collar bone and licked over it.

Axel moved his hands to Zexion's pants and unsteadily undid them. Zexion lifted his hips and Axel yanked the pants off. Axel forced the boy back off him and onto the couch. He played with the stretchable band of Zexion's boxers. The teenager scowled in disappointment, he didn't like to be toyed with, and he didn't like having no control. Axel pulled the boxers down slowly and let Zexion's straining erection free. He tossed them away and grabbed the erection with a hand, pumping slowly.

Zexion's breath caught and he moaned, "f-faster." Axel stayed at the same pace, ignoring Zexion's cries. He looked the teenager in the eye, snickering slightly. Zexion groaned, 'I'm gonna fucking **kill** him!' Zexion swallowed time to start begging. "I'm.. So close, Axel... Faster, please." He cried softly. His stomach tightened and it begged for release. Axel didn't respond to the cries again and slowed down slightly.

"What's that Zexion? Slower?" Axel used his free hand to grab both of Zexion's wrists and pinned them above the boy's head. 'Damn you! You fucking asshole. Cunt. Bitch. Mother fucker!'

"Faster.. Please.. Axel..." He moaned Axel's name repeatedly, wanting to just release. Axel complied and sped up, making Zexion yell. His stomach reached its limit and Zexion screamed, gasping loudly. Axel licked his hands, tasting Zexion's seed.

He grinned softly and teased him, "Zexion, you should have told me sooner to go faster." He chuckled and got off his knees, "stay there. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room, leaving Zexion on the couch. The boy's chest lifted and collapsed rapidly and the rush of cold air swept over him. His body reacted and goose bumps were sent down it. He ran a quick hand through his hair, catching his breath. 'Oh my god… That was amazing!'

Axel returned back in the room with two cans in one hand and a bottle of lube. Zexion sat up, looking at his curiously. Axel sat down and handed one of the cans to him. Zexion looked at the can in disgust, "I'm not drinking your stupid beer." He handed the can back and waited, "now get back down here." He grabbed Axel's neck, pulling him down. The can in Axel's hand slipped out and dropped on the floor. Zexion pulled him into a furious kiss, licking over Axel's lips. Axel opened his mouth and Zexion darted his tongue into the other's mouth.

The redhead clumsily undid his pants and slid them off. He flipped the cap off the bottle and squirted a little in his hand. "This should numb the pain for tonight.." He grinned, pointing a finger at the boy, and poked his small entrance, pulling it in and out slowly. The boys back arched and he rocked his hips, wanting him to do it faster.

Zexion blushed softly, "Shit-Axel." Axel lifted his head, showing he was listening. Zexion smiled, "just go in. I don't need anything to stop the pain." 'I rather like it.' He added in his head. Axel nodded and pulled his finger out.

He supported himself on his arms, trapping Zexion in between them. He poked at Zexion's entrance and pressed in slowly, then pushing a little further. Zexion caught on his breath and wrapped both hands around Axel's forearms. Axel pulled out slightly and slammed back in, Zexion moaned and tightened his grip.

Axel repeated and began moving at a faster pace. Zexion's hips moved with him, making it much easier to pull in and out. Zexion's member quickly erected again and he moaned lowly, he needed more pleasure… Damn it… more... He slid both hands down to his erection, and began to pump as they rocked back and forth. Axel grunted and picked up his pace, slamming in as far as Zexion's body would let him. Zexion choked and cried in pleasure. Axel felt his stomach tighten and his legs quivered, his release was near. He rocked a few more times, making Zexion cry once more. One last slam and he released, but he continued pulling in and out. Zexion felt his release near and cried, "Axel!" His climax reached and he came once more, letting his head fall back onto the couch.

Axel chuckled softly, "now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Zexion blushed once more and stared into his eyes, "it.. It was fantastic." His body lifts and he rested his forehead on Axel's shoulder.

_After this Axel started at least being good around Xemnas. And even showed up to my room a few times after. So far… *Smirks* He's my favorite toy…_


	3. Demyx

_**SlyFox: Sorry we haven't updated in forever!**_

_**Yaoiornot: We've been busy! And todays the first day we've been able to talk**_

_**SlyFox: After we watched E3 :3**_

_**Yaoiornot: Yes after E3 3 Anyways now we're on Demyx**_

_**SlyFox: Yay!**_

_**Yaoiornot: O.o … Lolz wtf this is the first time I've seen you happy for one of these chapters**_

_**SlyFox: That's cause it's Zemyx ~3**_

_**Yaoiornot: Lolz what you like it?**_

_**SlyFox: 69 need I say more?**_

_**Yaoiornot: … I swear to god, if I wasn't dating Angela I'd marry you~**_

_**SlyFox: *Grabs creeps-be-gone* No *sprays Yaoiornot***_

_**Yaoiornot: Ah! F-fuck!**_

_**SlyFox: *Smirks* We own nothing**_

**Chapter three: DEMYX**

_Axel's been in my control for a week now… And it's been a __**long**__ week… I'm now bouncing three out of seven members _(**AN: **Not counting himself!)… _Well… Soon to be eight. That's right Xemnas found __another__ one, this one I heard Vexen, can control water. Heh. Intresting to insert a water bender after a fire, considering water puts out fire. Hope Axel hasn't heard, he'd probably be pissed and burn the man before he could even enter the room completely._

_Anyways, now I find myself once again sitting in this stupid chair as Xemnas himself escorted him in…_

Zexion was on his chair, head in his hands. Xemnas had left to get the new member, Number IX, quite awhile ago. Zexion let out a sigh of annouance. "Some thing wronge Zexion?"

"Huh?" Zexion looked over to Axel, and sighed again. "Nothing. Xemnas is just taking forever…"

Axel chuckled, and Saix growled. "Shut your mouths about Superior!"

"Pst! Say's his loyal **dog**." Axel snidded.

Saix was ready to either retort or attack when Xemnas came in with a boy. 'Looks a little younge… Maybe a year younger then Axel…' Zexion thought and observed the boy. Dirty blond hair in a… Mullet? Clear blue eye's.

"Number IX introduce yourself to the other's." Xemnas turned. "I have other maters to attend to…" And with that he walked out.

The dirty blond smiled. "Okay!" He said excitedly. 'Excited to be in hell?… Tch idiot.' Zexion remarked in his mind. "I am- from what I was just told- Demyx! Number IX of Orgy 13." Axel bust out laughing at 'orgy'. "The Me-od-us N-Noct-Noct- I control water and my weapon is a Sitar!"

'Oh please.' Zexion rolled his eyes. 'He can't even say that he's a Melodious Nocturne_._ Useless. Nock another one off the list.' Saix seemed to notice Demyx's problems in saying this to and growled, getting down from his chair. "How dare you not remember what the Superior told you seconds ago!" He yelled approching the blond still growling.

Demyx had a blank expression before it turned into a wide smile. "Puppy!"

Saix glared. "**What**?!"

Demyx smiled and leaned twords Saix. "How can you say 'what'? Ohhhh! Can you whimper and bark too!?"

Saix stepped back. "I do no such-"

"Puppy!" Demyx said before lanching forward and pulling Saix into a hug. Everyone gasped, and prayed for the new blond member.

"What the-" Another growl and glare. "I'm not a puppy!"

"Of course you are!"

"No! I-" Demyx reached forward and scratched behind Saix's ear. And the others marveled as Saix's anger disappeared and seemed to enjoy the touch.

"Awe~ That's a good puppy!" He stopped and backed up. Then hit his hands on his knees. "Who's a good Puppy?"

Another gasp came from everyone when Saix's response was much like a dog's bark.

"Yes you are." Demyx cooed. "Let's go play outside! Come on!" He called running out, Saix fallowing like a loyal dog to his master.

"What. The. Fuck…?" Vexen was the first to recover from shock.

"Oh man…" Axel chuckled. "That was awesome!"

"Chah man, little blondie totally tamed the beast!" Xigbar also joined in.

"That was…" Lexaeus started rubbing the back of his neck. "Interesting…?"

That snapped Zexion out of his own shock, he got up and walked away smirking. "Interesting indeed… Numb- Demyx would be a good addition." 'After all if I can get him that's also power over Saix.' He said to himself.

_Just from what I saw I was convinced that this one wasn't __**completely **__useless. Later I met with him in the gardens, only to see he was throwing a ball and Saix was bringing it back. To this day I still have no clue how he does this to Saix… Then again I also don't know how he seems to capture everyone's heart… Or whatever we have that replaces our hearts…_

Demyx laughed happily. "Good Puppy! Now try getting this one!" Demyx threw the ball and used water to boost it so it'd go farther.

Zexion smirked. 'Now's my chance, before Saix get's back.' He walked out into Demyx's view. "Good day Number IX." He said politly.

Demyx smiled. "Hello! You can call me Demyx though Superior!" Demyx then put on a confused face, and bit his tounge. "I don't like that word. It taste bad on the tounge… By the way… What's your name?!"

Zexion smiled. "It does, doesn't it. I'm Zexion, but if Xemnas is around I sugest you call me Number VI."

Demyx smiled. "Okie dokie loki! Zexy!"

Zexion's eyebrow twitched in distaste. "Don't- Oww!" He yelled and grabbed his leg after Saix bit it.

Demyx gasped. "Puppy! That's not how you treat nice people!" He scolded and Saix whimpered. Demyx sighed and patted his head. "It's okay Puppy, just don't do it again…" He turned to Zexion, who was balncing on one leg. "I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it better?" He asked.

Zexion had to hold back a grin. 'Too easy.' He put on a look of pain. "No it's fine you don't have to do anything…"

Demyx came up and picked up Zexion who gasped. Zexion clinged to the blond, not use to being picked up. "No I must!" He said determiningly. "Puppy. Stay." He comanded and walked into the Castel. "Where's your room?"

Zexion's eyes went wide. "P-pardon?"

"I want to check the bite mark and make sure it's okay. And Xemnas didn't tell me where my room was before he left." Demyx explained looking down at Zexion, worry plain in his eyes.

'So he is innocent… This will be… Intresting… Never had a innocent before…' "Um…" He looked around. "Over there." He said pointing to one of the many doors.

"Right!" Demyx said, and opened the door while balncing Zexion, closing it after with his foot. He looked around and noticed the bed. He walked over and gently put the smaller down. "Umm…" He turned away.

"Demyx?" Zexion said.

"I didn't think this far… Umm…" He turned back to Zexion. "This is going to sound really wronge but… I need you to take off your jacket…" He said a light blush visable.

Zexion smirked. "But of course." He said as he slowly unzipped his coat. "Better?" He asked once it was off.

Demyx blushed lightly and gulped. "Y-yeah… Um…" He raked his eye's over Zexion's body "W-where were you bit again…?"

Zexion smirk widened and swung his foot to Demyx's right to trap him. "My leg."

Demyx timidly moved to look. "I-I… D-don't see anything…"

'Wha?' Zexion looked where he had been bitten confused only to realise that Saix bit threw his boot. 'Fuck! I liked these boots!… This might help a little though…' "Oh no…" Zexion unzipped his boot and pulled it off. "Saix bit through my favorite boot…" He faked a sad expression.

Demyx whinced. "I'm sorry Saix-puppy did this…" He somonded water and put his hand on Zexion's anckel , and started to heal it.

Zexion had to bite back a moan at the feeling of the water. 'Not yet, if you just jump him he'll think it's rape, and probably get Saix to bite my balls off…'

Demyx pulled away and smiled. "There all fixed!" Zexion looked down and to his surprise it did heal completely. 'That's amazing…' Zexion though. Demyx's smile then turned into a frown. "I am _really _sorry that Saix-puppy did that to your boots… Is there anything I can do to make up for it.

Zexion smirked again behind his bangs. 'Too easy'.

_I played everything by the plan I had formulated. It took a little redoing, as Demyx wasn't __**that**__ type of person, but I finally got him where I wanted him._

They're lips were locked, Demyx was now on his back, and Zexion was on top of him, straddling him. Zexion then broke the kiss they were in and went to Demyx's ear as he panted. 'I wasn't out of breath… I suppose I got used to it…' He slowly licked the outside of his ear. "Z-Zexy." Zexion growled lightly and bit his ear as punishment for using that nickname, though he didn't see it as punishment because he moaned.

Zexion then sat up and looked down at the blonde musician. "I'm going to take you jacket off now, okay?"

He gave out a couple more pants before replying. "O-okay…"

Zexion proceded to pull down the zipper to the stupid required coat. Once that was gone, he went to attack Demyx's neck, hand going up his shirt to play with a nipple. He threw his head back. 'God he's loud, good thing the rooms are sound-proof…'

Zexion stopped to take off his shirt then went back to playing with his nipple as he took the other into my mouth. "Z-Zex~!" Zexion couldn't help but raise a eyebrow. 'Zex? Well it's better then Zexy…' He then went to lick a trail down to Demyx's '_happy trail_'.

He then swiftly removed the blonde's pants and boxers. Zexion took in his member with one go, and instantly started deep throating him.

It didn't take long for Demyx to cum considering he was new to all this. He came screaming Zexion's name. Zexion swallowed and went to continue, but he noticed the blonde asleep. Zexion sighed. 'Weakling…" He thought bitterly, then went to brush some of Demyx's, now undone, hair out of the peaceful blonde's face. Zexion let out another sigh. 'He's lucky he's cute…' He looked again to his healed leg. 'And talented.' He got up and walked to the door. 'Wonder if Lexaeus is up for a round… Or two…' He thought walking out.

_That was how I got Demyx under my thumb. He answers all my beck and calls. And with his strange power over Saix I not only gained him but Saix as well. No matter how obedient he was to Xemnas, Demyx had a unreal hold on his… 'Puppy'… Then again Demyx himself is a strange card. Everyone, with the exception of Xemnas, is willing to do anything for the blonde even Axel! Even with all this power he never uses it… It makes me wonder… Does he even know he has it?_


End file.
